In recent years, a variety of projectors have been widely used in various video applications. For example, projectors can be used for making presentations, holding meetings or giving lectures in classrooms, boardrooms, conference rooms or home theaters. By the projector, an image signal from an image signal source can be enlarged and shown on a display screen. For reducing power consumption and overall volume, the illumination system of the current projector employs a solid-state light-emitting element (e.g. light emitting diode or laser diode) to replace the conventional high intensity discharge (HID) lamp.
Generally, the illumination system of the projector may emit three primary color lights, i.e. a red light (R), a green light (G) and a blue light (B). Among three primary color solid-state light-emitting elements including a red solid-state light-emitting element, a green solid-state light-emitting element and a blue solid-state light-emitting element, the blue solid-state light-emitting element has the highest luminous efficiency. Since the red solid-state light-emitting element and the green solid-state light-emitting element have poor luminous efficiency, the red light or the green light may be produced by using a blue solid-state light-emitting element and a wavelength conversion device (e.g. a phosphor wheel). That is, the uses of the blue solid-state light-emitting element and the phosphor wheel may directly emit the red light or the green light in replace of the red solid-state light-emitting element or the green solid-state light-emitting element. Consequently, the luminous efficiency of the whole illumination system is enhanced and the manufacturing cost of the illumination system is reduced.
However, it still has some drawbacks of using a solid-state light-emitting element to emit an exciting light and a phosphor wheel to convert the wavelength of the exciting light. When using a solid-state light-emitting element and a phosphor wheel coated with a phosphor agent to emit an excited light to be separated as color lights for projecting, the luminous intensity or the saturation level of a color light may be not enough.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved illumination system and an improved projection apparatus in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.